Winds of Hope
by animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Second one-shot, takes place after Fulfilling a Promise. During on a mission in a deserted village, Wendy encounters one of the enemy's strongest members.


**A/N: Hello, everybody and welcome to my second one-shot of my Fairy Tail/Black Clover series. Again, this was a fight I had going through my head and wanted to get it out. Now, this does take place a little after Noelle's fight against Mereoleona, but this can be a standalone as well. I will say I have planned the first part of this story which you'll find the title in my bio but not much on the second. Eh, I think I'll start it in the future regardless. Remember, this is not a final product. Until then, have fun reading of what kind of hell I'll put my favorite Fairy Tail character through. Again.**

Disclaimer: I do not Fairy Tail/Black Clover. They belong to their original creators. The OC that appears here belongs to me.

Winds of Hope

 **Insert Fairy Tail OST: Blazing Dance**

Sounds of conflict and explosions could be heard in a remote village surrounded by a forest. A group of the Magic Knights sent there were in battle against their barely known enemy, the Eye of the Midnight Sun. What should seem to be an even fight between the two sides was actually in favor of the Magic Knights. The Midnight Sun members were being pushed back and found themselves being pushed back. One of the knights being a young woman with long black hair that stops at her lower back, her side hair being looped around, wearing a light blue short-sleeved blouse, white knee-length pants, and black boots. She was certainly taking a strong liking to her boosted power. Her grey-colored grimoire shined brightly as her body. She placed her hand in front of several enemies preparing their own spells. **"Obsidian Creation Magic: Razing Wave!"** A trail of multiple obsidian spikes erupted from the ground and traveled quickly to where the enemy group was. They were all struck and pierced by the sharp black rocks. After they were defeated, the young woman saw another small group preparing their joint attack. All she did was smile cockily at them. "You want some too? I got plenty more to dish out!" The young woman placed her hand directed at the group and her grimoire began to glow again. **"Obsidian Creation Magic!"** Multiple black obsidian shrapnel appeared around her and were pointed at her enemies. **"Ancient Storm!"** The countless shrapnel traveled to where the next enemy group was and struck all of them at once.

When they were defeated, the young woman giggled happily and cheered. "I did it again! This is so awesome! For the first time in my life, I don't feel like I'm incompetent! That enhancement spell the kid did really works wonders."

During her brief victory, she left herself wide open for another Midnight Sun member to attack. He took careful aim and thought it'd be a quick snipe. Unfortunately for him, he was knocked out by another Knight's attack. The noise nearby caught the woman's attention and saw the member that was about to attack her. The knight responsible for knocking out the enemy glared disapprovingly at her. "Roxy! Get your head in the game and your head out of the clouds!"

Roxy laughed awkwardly and knew her fellow knight was right. Now wasn't the time to be celebrating over a small victory. There'll be time for that after they accomplish their mission. She then heard several large explosions and turned to the direction where they came from. Roxy couldn't help but smile as she knew who was responsible for creating them. "If these guys are having this much trouble us, then they don't stand a chance against her."

Another explosion occurred and several more Midnight Sun members were sent flying and dust scattered around. The remaining members didn't know what do against such an adversary before. "How are we being defeated so easily?" Out of the dust cloud, they saw a shadow of a small figure walking toward them. When the dust cleared, they saw the very person who was responsible for decimating their ranks and wearing a familiar teal-colored robe.

 **Fairy Tail and Azure Deer member: Wendy Marvell**

One of the members felt severely humiliated they were being wiped out by a young girl. "How are we losing to a little girl!?"

Another of the members heard a scream and saw one of their own knocked down to the ground. "It's just not the kid."

Another figure quickly reached the next nearest member while doing a cartwheel. She jumped high into the air and descended into a dropkick. **"White Moon!"** Her attack struck several Midnight Sun members and knocked them out cold.

 **Fairy Tail and Azure Deer member: Carla**

"We're losing to a damn catgirl cosplayer!"

Carla heard the comment and glared at the member who insulted her. "I am not a cosplayer, thank you very much!"

Wendy took advantage of their distraction and jumped up into the air. She pulled her arms back while the wind circled around them. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** She swung her arms forward and a powerful wind swept up a multitude of members. The remaining members were back into a corner and feared for what their fate was to become of them.

 **End OST**

Wendy landed on the ground and stared at the remaining enemy ground intensely. "It's over for all of you! Tell us what you're planning and maybe you won't be punished as much."

The members may be close to defeat, but they will never yield to such a demand. They had absolute loyalty to their leader and would sooner die than sell out to the enemy. Still, they couldn't believe they were put into a corner like this and by a child no less. One of the members certainly thought so. _"How is it that a child of all beings has pushed us back so far? She holds no grimoire and yet her magic is unlike anything I've seen. If we don't succeed in our mission soon…"_

His thoughts were interrupted when a massively intense pressure came down upon everyone in the village. Wendy and the others were paralyzed by fear by what they were feeling. Especially for Roxy since that moment of feeling powerful was swamped over by despair. _"What the hell am I sensing?! Is this supposed to be someone's magic power? Because if it is, we got to run far away! I've never felt magic power this strong. I think it's more powerful than any of the captains! I didn't think that was possible!"_

Carla had similar thoughts of what she was experiencing. The pressure proved too great for her to even move an inch. _"What kind of magic power is this?! The weight of it alone feels like it can crush me!"_

Wendy heard heavy footsteps coming their way. She saw a figure walking out of the forest and gasped at the sight of him. The Midnight Sun members looked back, and their fear was replaced by rejoicing. They all cheered at the man who came in the direst time of need. "I-It's him! He's come!" The large and muscular imposing man stopped walking and grinned ferociously at Wendy and the other Azure Deer members. "It's Master Vetto!"

 **Eye of the Midnight Sun member, Eye of Despair: Vetto**

Roxy couldn't shake this inevitable fear that controlled her body. All she could do was stare in terror of the man where this unbelievable magic power was coming from. _"He's the source of this magic power. He's the guy it's coming from. Who, or what the hell is he?"_

Vetto scanned the area slowly and saw his fellow defeated members. He then turned his attention to all of the Azure Deer members and chuckled deeply. Especially toward Wendy. "How does it feel? How does it feel having all that hope in attaining victory just to have everlasting despair claim your very body? Remember that fear for it will be the last thing you'll experience before leaving this plane of existence!" Vetto flexed his body and waves of his magic power blew through every Magic Knight in the village. All the Magic Knights thought they couldn't stand up to such a force. They would stand no chance against someone like Vetto. The best option right now was to flee but it seemed like their enemy wouldn't give them that option. However, one of them took a step forward as a sign of confrontation. Vetto eased up on releasing his magic power and saw Wendy staring at him intensely. Seeing that expression caught his attention. "What's that look you're giving me, brat? It's almost like you want to fight me."

Roxy took a second look at the younger girl and could definitely tell Wendy was asking for a fight. Obviously, she thought the young dragon slayer was crazy. "You can't be serious about fighting that guy! Did you not feel his magic power? It's freaking off the charts! I know you Fiore wizards are strong but this guy has to be out of your league!"

"I know that," Wendy spoke back. "You know as well as I do he won't let us go. The only way we'll get out of this is if I beat him."

Vetto cackled wildly when he heard Wendy speak those words. "You defeating me? As soon as I arrived, your chances of victory were gone. I will make certain that none of you leave here alive!" Wendy responded by having the wind blow from her. That wasn't what Vetto was expecting from his enemy. Usually, they would beg for him to live but this girl in front of him didn't do that. It was especially surprising since she was a young girl. He chuckled again as he had no problem fighting a little girl. It didn't matter who it was as long they were associated with the Clover Kingdom. "If you want to be the first to die then so be it! First, I'll make you suffer, make you watch as I kill the other Magic Knights. Then I'll make you feel the greatest despair before crushing your head from underneath my heel!"

After all that talk, Wendy didn't seem the least bit intimidated. "Then I guess I'll just have to beat you before any of that happens." She glanced over to Carla and the others. "Carla, Roxy, everyone. You might want to stand back."

While Carla understood, Roxy and the other Azure Deer members had doubts about her. "Okay, now I know you have a death wish! What makes you think you can beat this guy?!"

All Wendy could do was smile at the older woman. "It'll be fine." She looked back Vetto and narrowed her eyes at him. "Besides, I felt stronger magic then his."

Carla knew what Wendy was talking about while Roxy had a hard time believing that. _"Who or what the hell did that girl fight to say that?"_

Carla turned back to the rest of the Azure Deer members and threw her hand out. "Fall back now! Let Wendy handle this!" While the Magic Knights were more than glad to go back to safety, they also felt ashamed that a child of all people was taking on such a serious threat. Even if she was part of a group that one of them was powerful enough to defeat Captain Vermillion of the Crimson Lions. The remaining members of the Midnight Sun did the same as they didn't want to be in the way of Vetto's battle. After everyone moved away, it was just Vetto and Wendy by themselves.

Vetto was more than eager to start the battle. He was looking forward to it. Vetto cracked his knuckles while chuckling darkly. "Any last words before I make you regret challenging me?" His grimoire appeared beside him and glowed.

Wendy knew the exact words to say to him. "Only these."

 **Insert Fairy Tail OST: Natsu vs Future Rogue**

The young dragon slayer took a stance and placed her right arm in front and her left arm back. **"Elemental resistance rise: Deus Corona! Physical ability rise: Deus Eques!"** Her body began to glow brightly.

For the first time, Vetto seemed confused as to what his enemy was doing. _"What kind of magic is this?"_

" **Ile Arms, Ile Armor, Ile Vernier! Enchant!"** The light emanating from her body became brighter.

Roxy was astounded by what she was sensing from her new member. _"Whoa. Her magic power just skyrocketed. What did she do?"_

All the preparations were complete, and Wendy was ready to make the first move. She disappeared from everyone's sight and kicked the underside of Vetto's chin by one of Wendy's attacks. **"Sky Dragon's Claw!"**

It took a moment for the Midnight Sun members to process what happened to their superior. _"Impossible! That brat got the first hit on Master Vetto?!"_

Wendy was just getting started as she pulled back her arms while the wind circled around them. **"Sky Dragon's Wing Attack!"** The young dragon slayer swung her arms around and struck the Eye of Despair. Astoundingly, it managed to push Vetto back. Wendy kept up with her offense as the wind circled around her right arm this time. She charged right at her opponent and swiped across his chest. **"Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang!"** The attack sent Vetto further back away from the young dragon slayer. The Midnight Sun members couldn't believe that someone, a child of all people, managed to land three consecutive hits in a row.

However, after the third attack, Wendy heard Vetto laugh and looked at her with a crazed pleased expression. "Is that all you got?! I've never felt such pathetic attacks before! Let me show you what a real attack feels like!" His grimoire started to glow and leaned forward. **"Beast Creation Magic!"** A magical aura surrounded his legs and took the form of the hind legs of a cheetah. **"Cheetah Charge!"** His feet dug into the ground momentarily before launching himself straight at the young dragon slayer. Before Wendy knew it, she was kneed in the stomach powerfully by Vetto. Wendy gasped loudly in pain before the Eye of Despair grabbed her by the face with his right hand. He lifted the young dragon slayer briefly before slamming her into the ground. Vetto's next move was pushing Wendy further into the ground and violently drag her through the ground around him. Once Vetto made a complete circle, he pulled his opponent out of the ground and tossed her high into the air. The Eye of Despair jumped a second after to chase after Wendy. When he caught up to her, Vetto clasped his hands together and raised them over his head. Magical aura enveloped his arms and took the form of gorilla arms. **"Beast Creation Magic: Gorilla Hammer!"** He slammed his attack upon Wendy and sent her hurtling back toward the ground.

As soon as the young dragon slayer crashed at the ground and dust kicked up, Carla and Roxy became worried about her safety. "Wendy/kid!"

Vetto landed on the ground and observed his work. "The brat's not getting back up after that." At least that's what he thought when the Eye of Despair sensed something that was troubling. He took a closer look at the dust cloud to see if his enemy truly was down for the count.

" **Sky Dragon's Aerial Arrow!"** A wind blade came out of the dust cloud and immediately traveled to where Vetto was. The wind also blew away the dust and showed Wendy still standing. Injured, her usual twin-tail hairstyle came undone but still standing. She took advantage of Vetto's momentary confusion and took in a deep breath. **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** She unleashed her breath attack and headed toward her opponent.

Before the attack struck him through, Vetto crossed his arms to defend against the attack. As it did, all he could do was laugh. "It's useless! Your attacks are meaningless!"

" **Sky Dragon's Soar Charge!"** Vetto felt something tackle into him and the breath attack dissipated. As it did, he looked down and saw the wind circling around the young dragon slayer pushing into him. The wind stopped, and Wendy separated from Vetto shortly after. Vetto raised his right arm to strike his enemy back to the ground but Wendy swung her arms before he could. **"Sky Dragon's Wave Wind!"** A tornado appeared from underneath them and enveloped them both. The wind was strong enough to lift Vetto up into the air and Wendy along with him. When they reached the top of the tornado, the young dragon slayer managed to be above her enemy. She spread her arms apart and the wind circled around them both. Wendy put her arms close together and the two winds formed into a sphere of wind. **"Sky Dragon's Raging Storm!"** The young dragon slayer slammed her attack on top of Vetto and was sent all the way back to the ground. The ground shook violently as the tornado broke apart at the same time. The wind blew throughout everywhere in all directions and some of the Azure Deer members.

Wendy landed on the ground and was nervous about the end result of her attacks. The fear she had came true when she saw Vetto stand up roaring and didn't seem injured at the least. He laughed again and kept his grin at his young enemy. "How many times do I have to tell you, brat? Your attacks are too weak! You have no chance in defeating me with such pitiful attempts! Allow me to show you just how out of your league you really are!" His grimoire glowed, and a magical aura surrounded his arm. It took shape of a tiger's limb and claw. **"Beast Creation Magic: Tiger Lariat!"** He charged right at his enemy and Wendy couldn't avoid the attack in time. Vetto reached the young dragon slayer and wrapped his right arm tightly around her neck. He roared as the Eye of Despair slammed his enemy back to the ground and left a crater. Vetto didn't stop there as he raised his left arm and his grimoire continue to glow. The aura surrounded his arm and took shape of a bear's arm and claw. **"Beast Creation Magic: Bear Claw!"** Vetto slammed his fist onto Wendy's body and several deep cracks appeared through around the ground. Wendy coughed out blood as she shrieked loudly in pain as it coursed through her body tremendously. That screaming was cut short when her enemy grabbed the young dragon slayer by the face tightly with his left hand. His grip muffled her screams and lifted her from the ground. As soon as Wendy was at eye level with Vetto, he pulled back his right arm and punched Wendy in the stomach. He used the same amount of force from before and pulled back his arm again. Vetto repeated the process several times over again in the same area.

 **End OST**

Seeing the sight of Wending being continuously pummeled by Vetto left Carla and the other Azure Deer members feeling completely sickened. It was almost unbearable to watch. Especially for Carla. She had to act fast and save her friend from being brutalized anymore. **"Obsidian Creation Magic: Raven's Raid!"**

A large circle of obsidian shards appeared above the Eye of Despair and were all pointed at him. They were all sent directly at him once and struck him. However, they proved to be ineffective since they were destroyed at the point of impact on his body. It did make Vetto stop punching Wendy and glanced over to who was foolish enough to attack. His attention was focused on Roxy. He turned around while holding on to Wendy before tossing her aside like a rag doll. The young dragon slayer landed on the ground with a heavy thud. Vetto quickly looked at his enemy and chuckled evilly. "I guess I was a little too rough with the brat. She looks to be barely conscious at this point. Oh, well." The Eye of Despair refocused his attention on Carla and the others. "All of you will be joining her soon enough. Now, which one of you wants to volunteer first?" He cracked his knuckles loudly in front of the group.

Carla and the Azure Deer members were deeply frightened. If Wendy didn't stand a chance against an opponent, how could they? Vetto was about to make a selection of his own when he saw one of them take a few steps forward. He didn't expect that to happen and neither did one of the Azure Deer members. "Roxy!? What the hell do you think you're doing?! You can't defeat him! You can't even fight him!"

"One of us has to do something!" Roxy yelled back at her senior. "Don't you feel any damn shame because I'm sure as hell do. A kid of all people took it up to fight this monster while the rest of us were cowering in fear! Most of you are from high-class families and yet a kid had enough stones to stand up for when we couldn't! Yeah, maybe I'm out of my mind for wanting to fight this guy but I'll be damned if I ran away after everything she did for us. For people, she barely knows and risked her life. I owe her that much." There was another reason for Roxy standing up to Vetto. _"Besides, I couldn't face my big brother if I ran like a coward. He did the same thing after all."_

"Quite the speech there." Roxy looked at her left and saw Carla standing next to her. She looked over at the older girl and smiled. "I think Wendy is lucky to have someone like you on the team."

Roxy couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Honestly, I can say the same thing about her. She may be a kid, but I can tell she's been a rough fight or two. Why else would she insist on fighting this guy? Still, I know we don't have a shot at beating this guy but that doesn't mean we can't try." Roxy straightened out and did the Clover Kingdom salute while glaring at Vetto determinedly. "My name is Roxy Largenly! I…am a Magic Knight of Azure Deer! I swore an oath to protect the Clover Kingdom and its people from anyone and anything who threaten it with my life! Even if it's from the likes of a freak of nature like you!"

Vetto laughed at her speech as if it were a joke. "Then you'll die here, along with the rest of you!" He launched himself straight at the two girls.

As Vetto approached them, Roxy's mind flashed back to her family. She remembered a fight she had with her father the week before leaving to take the Magic Knight exams. _"I absolutely forbid you on becoming a Magic Knight!"_

" _The farm is failing, and you know it! I have to do this!"_

" _We're getting by just fine!"_

" _And we keep going deeper in debt! At this rate, you won't be able to take care of your family!"_

Roxy couldn't help but smile as images of her family appeared in her mind. The first was her parents. _"Mom…dad…"_ The next image she was were her two older twin brothers. _"Conner…Maxwell…"_ Finally, she saw her oldest brother wearing a Magic Knight robe and smiling at her. She felt a slight pain in her heart remembering him. _"Dian…"_

Vetto targeted Roxy first as he pulled his right arm back. "DIE!" He threw his arm forward right at her.

Roxy braced for the inevitable and prepared herself for what was about to come. Only except it didn't. All of them heard a strange noise and Vetto's fist stopped before Roxy's face. They heard another strange noise and it sounded like something was sucking in another thing. Carla, Roxy, Vetto, and the rest of the Azure Deer looked to where it was coming and Vetto couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What the hell!?"

 **Insert Fairy Tail OST: Strong Bonds in Mind**

All of them saw a large vacuum of air being inhaled by Wendy. The young dragon slayer made a loud noise while devouring the air in front of her. She ate as much of the air she could before fully finishing her meal. After that, everyone saw her stand up and looking rejuvenated. Vetto was completely dumbfounded with what had happened before him. "How?! You shouldn't be even standing after what I did to you! What did you do!?"

While Vetto was freaking out, Roxy and Carla were happy that Wendy managed to recover such a severe beating. "Jeez, kid. You sure know how to make a girl worry about you."

Wendy glared at the Eye of Despair seriously. "I'm surprised I never got to try it, but the air does taste different here than it does in Fiore. And there's one more thing to add." She released some of her magic power and it came crashing down on everyone. It almost felt similar to what they felt when Vetto first appeared.

Even he was astounded to feel such a dramatic increase in her magic power. _"No. That kid wasn't this powerful from before!"_

The young dragon slayer eased on her magic power and continued to glare at her enemy. "The air here was dense with the magic power you released earlier. Because of that, not only I'm better, I've become stronger."

Vetto thought back to the time he released his magic power to instill as much fear as possible into the Magic Knights. There was also something else he noticed about Wendy's explanation. About how she consumed the air and the magic in it. _"Impossible. This little brat has the ability to consume the magic in the air? And not just the magic in the air, the magic power I released earlier. Doing that revitalized her?!"_ In all his years, Vetto had never heard such a technique before.

"And there's something else you should know," Wendy spoke. "The despair you bring…" She started to recall all her fights and struggles since meeting Natsu and the others fighting against Oración Seis. Her battle against the Dorma Anim with Natsu and Gajeel, her battles against Grimoire Heart, against Neo Oración Seis, her battles against the Eclipse dragons, against Tartaros, against Dimaria, against Irene, and finally, against Acnologia. "It doesn't compare to the despair I've felt from before. And do you know what's the funny thing about despair? It's that whenever despair becomes deeper and darker, the light of hope shines brighter and stronger than ever before!" The wind started to blow out furiously and strongly from the young dragon slayer. She stared at Vetto with unyielding eyes. "And I'll use that same light to beat you!"

 **Insert Fairy Tail OST: Dragon Force**

The wind Wendy was blowing became fiercer and she yelled powerfully as it completely circled around her. It grew quickly in volume and started to take shape into something else. Vetto had no idea what was happening, but Roxy had a feeling she'd seen this happen before. _"Hold on. This is starting to look familiar…"_

The wind somehow began to form a body, limbs, claws, and wings. Soon the head appeared and opened its gaping maw and roared loudly at the Eye of Despair. Vetto could barely comprehend to what he was seeing before him. It was almost unbelievable to him that such a creature was standing before him. "THAT'S COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE! A DRAGON?!"

Now Roxy knew why this was familiar to her. _"That's right! That girl who fought against Captain Mereoleona did something like this too. A dragon appeared but then she appeared in its place looking completely different. Then…that means…"_ The dragon lost its shape and the wind revealed an opening. In the center was Wendy who'd looked entirely different. Her hair and eyes had turned bright pink and white scales sprouting around her wrists and ankles. It was exactly like Roxy thought it was. _"Holy crap, she looks completely different! It's exactly like what that girl did! And she's badass looking too! Is this even the same kid from before?!"_

Vetto was completely baffled at what he was seeing and feeling at the same time. It was unlike anything else he'd encountered from before. _"What the hell is this brat? I've never seen magic like this before. And her magic power…there's no way!"_

Wendy continued to glare at her enemy as she pulled her right arm back. **"SKY DRAGON'S…"**

Vetto snapped out of it and prepared his own attack. **"Beast Creation Magic…"** An aura of a bear's claw surrounded his hand again. He launched himself right at his enemy and threw his arm forward. **"Bear Cla-"** Before he could yell out his attack's name, the Eye of Despair felt something incredibly powerful struck him in the stomach and cried out in pain. The impact of the attack could be heard throughout the village for everyone to hear.

Vetto looked down and saw that Wendy had already reached to him first and the wind surrounding her fist. **"IRON FIST!"** A strong gust of wind erupted from Wendy's elbow and it made her first attack stronger than before. **"SKY DRAGON'S GUSTING ELBOW!"** She yelled and pushed her attack forward. Her attack sent the Eye of Despair propelling back.

Unfortunately, since Roxy and the others needed to get out of his way. "Move, move, move!" The members scattered away and Vetto passed them by. He crashed into several buildings before crashing through the ground and leaving a trail of dust and destruction. After that, the Midnight Sun members saw something they thought would never happen in their lifetimes. Vetto being on one knee and clutching his stomach as if he were in pain.

The Eye of Despair lifted his head to look at his opponent. Vetto gasped when he took a closer look into Wendy's eyes. _"How is that possible? This kid's eyes show no despair in them at all. They're…full of absolute resolution. Determination. An unbroken will. She shows the hardened eyes of a warrior who's been through countless battles. What the hell kind of human is in front of me!?"_ The pressure of his magic power began to increase and yelled powerfully as if he were in fear."This…can't…BE!" His magic power circled around him and began to change. His hair became white and his ears became pointed. After that, a third eye opened from his forehead and Vetto stood up. He was beyond furious at his enemy. "YOU…FUCKING…LITTLE…BRAT!"

Carla didn't know what to think about the dramatic increase in Vetto's magic power. _"Just how powerful is he!?"_

"I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CHALLENGE THE EYE OF DESPAIR, VETTO!" Vetto stood up and was completely focused on finishing off his enemy once and for all.

 **Insert Fairy Tail OST: Indomitable Spirit**

Wendy noticed the increase in her opponent's magic power but that only fueled her determination more. It fueled the promise she made after Acnologia was defeated. _"Never again. I won't be powerless, helpless…"_ She thought back to her battle against Dimaria with Chelia and the pain along with it. _"If I was just stronger back then, Chelia wouldn't have to lose her magic. It may be coming back slowly, but it'll never be the same. That's why…_ " She released her magic power as a response and glared at the demon Eye menacingly. "I'LL BECOME STRONGER TO PROTECT THOSE I CARE ABOUT!" She took up her stance again and the light shined brighter than before. **"ILE ARMOR, ARMS, AND VERNIER! MAXIMUM ENCHANTMENT OVERDRIVE!"** The light shined further beyond and became almost blinding to everyone in the vicinity.

A magical aura surrounded Vetto's legs and leaned forward. _**"BEAST CREATION MAGIC: CHEETAH CHARGE!"**_ His feet dug into the ground and charged straight at his enemy while leaving a large crater from where he stood. It took less than a second for him to reach where Wendy was and raised his right arm with the magical aura surrounding it. _**"BEAR CLAW!"**_ Vetto slammed his hand to where his enemy was standing, and the ground shook violently as cracks spread throughout. Vetto grinned but it soon vanished when he noticed Wendy wasn't there underneath his hand. The next thing he knew, the demon Eye felt a tremendously powerful kick pummel the top of his head.

" **SKY DRAGON'S CLAW!"** Wendy's attack forced Vetto's body to crash to the ground and a massively large crater formed along with a burst of wind blowing throughout everywhere. The young dragon used the wind to propel herself higher into the air. She spread her arms out and the wind circled around them. "WITH THE WIND GATHERED IN MY RIGHT HAND AND THE WIND GATHERED IN THE MY LEFT HAND…" Wendy clasped her hands together and the two encircling winds became a giant sphere of wind. "WHEN THESE WINDS MERGE TOGETHER…" The young dragon threw the sphere below at Vetto. **"SKY DRAGON'S RAGING STORM!"**

The demon Eye looked up barely just in time to see the incoming attack before it slammed onto him. The sphere exploded and quickly expanded. The winds were powerful enough to blow both the Midnight Sun and Azure Deer members away from the fight. As the sphere began to die down, Vetto was pushed back out of the sphere. He managed to put up his defense before the attack struck him but even with that, he still felt the full force of the attack. It was on a completely different scale than from before. The wind began to spread out and then move back to one location. Vetto saw the wind being gathered in one place and saw Wendy gather all of it in the palm of her right hand pulled back. **"SKY DRAGON'S CYCLONE DESTRUCTION!"** The young dragon threw her arm forward and unleashed a terrifyingly massive cyclone right at the Demon Eye.

Vetto crossed his arms as a magic aura enveloped them in the form of a rhino. _**"BEAST MAGIC: RHINOCERUS ARMOR!"**_ He managed to put up his spell in time before Wendy's attack completely engulfed him. Even with his defense, the attack proved too overwhelming for him to endure and screamed.

The attack continued to travel through the forest while ravaging it. When it finally vanished, dust was left in its place and left a path of destruction after it. Roxy was in complete awe of Wendy's power. _"Oh, man. I knew these Fiore wizards were strong but to do something like that? I think the kid's stronger than that guy with the four-leaf clover grimoire in Golden Dawn. Hell, she might be stronger than the captain."_

As the dust began to settle, everyone could see a shadowy figure appear. Once the dust was gone, they all saw who it was. Vetto was still standing but he was missing a piece of himself. It was more like he was missing the upper right and left portions of his body, arms and all. Vetto was in complete shock that he was in a state like this even in his demon form. Even when he used his Rhinoceros Armor spell. The demon Eye stared at the young dragon who was just glaring threateningly back at him. "What's wrong? You look like you're in despair."

Her words struck a chord within Vetto. Anger rose up drastically within him and screeched loudly. "I AM VETTO, THE EYE OF DESPAIR! A MEMBER OF THE ELVEN TRIBE, BLESSED BY MANA! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN BY THE LIKES OF A BRAT; OF AN OUTSIDER LIKE YOU!"

Roxy caught to what he said and wasn't sure what she heard was right. _"Elven tribe? This guy's supposed to be an elf? I thought they were all gone from a long time ago."_

Two magic circles appeared in front of his missing wounds. _ **"DEMON MAGIC!"**_ His missing arms and the rest of him regenerated back to what they were before.

Carla and the others were stunned he could use such a spell to recover from such an injury. _"He has the ability to regenerate from serious wounds?!"_

" _ **DEMON MAGIC!"**_ The demon Eye roared powerfully as he shot multiple magic projectiles from his body and were all aimed at Wendy. As they neared the young dragon, she vanished when all four struck the ground at once.

Several large explosions occurred, and Wendy appeared in front to them. She took aim at Vetto and breathed in deeply. **"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"** The young dragon opened her mouth and let out a monumental breath attack headed straight at the Demon Eye.

Vetto saw the attack coming and held his right hand in front. A magic circle appeared, and his magic aura took the form of a demonic-looking face. _**"DEMON MAGIC!"**_ He sent out his own attack and traveled toward Wendy's attack. The two attacks collided into each other and become a power struggle to push the other attack back. Vetto couldn't believe he was struggling against such an opponent and added more magic power to his attack while he screamed loudly. His attack started to push back Wendy's and it seemed it would overtake the lead.

As Wendy struggled, her mind flashed back during her darkest moments. Seeing Carla almost being eaten by Ezel, seeing Chelia fighting against Dimaria, trying to overcome Irene's immense power, and putting a stop to Acnologia once and for all. Her eyes widened for a moment. _"NEVER AGAIN!"_ Wendy screamed powerfully as she gave her attack a grand boost of power. Her attack overcame Vetto's and engulfed him completely.

Once the attack subsided, Vetto was still standing, but he was severely weakened. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to reduce him to such a state. _"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!? I SHOULDN'T BE LOSING TO A BRAT LIKE HER!"_

"TIME TO END THIS!" Wendy spread her arms wide out and a large barrier of wind surrounded them both. **"DRAGON SLAYER'S SECRET ART!"**

Vetto was genuinely confused by his enemy's tactic. _"What is she doing?! This barrier shows no purpose other than trapping us both!"_ He looked at his opponent again and gasped in shock. The demon Eye didn't know if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he saw a white dragon standing over Wendy. _"How is it that a dragon is here?!_ " He then realized something important. Something he didn't realize from before. _"No, don't tell me…this brat is a dragon?! HOW!?"_

" **SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!"** Wendy turned her arms counter-clockwise and the wind surrounding them both contracted inward and so did the dragon. The attack was colossal in size and the head of the dragon led the attack. The dragon opened its mouth and swallowed Vetto whole while the rest of attack completely enclosed him. The last thing Vetto did was scream in terror as he slowly vanished inside the attack. The attack traveled further than Wendy's previous attack from before and left a larger trail of destruction in its wake. After the attack faded, all that was left was a barren trail going as far as the eye can see and Vetto was nowhere to be found.

 **End OST**

The Midnight Sun members could barely comprehend what they saw. They saw their superior, one of the strongest members in their group, defeated and nowhere to be found. Fear and despair quickly overcame them and started to scatter about. "Retreat! Retreat now!"

"That girl isn't human! She's a monster!"

"She beat Master Vetto!"

While they were fleeting, the leading member of the Azure Deer group finally snapped out of it. He put his arm forward in a commanding stance. "Don't let them escape! Capture them and take them prisoner! They have vital information we need!" The members understood and started to chase after their fleeing enemies.

Roxy, on the other hand, ran toward Wendy and so did Carla. They saw her exit out of her Dragon Force and started to fall backward. "Wendy/kid!"

Roxy managed to catch the younger girl before she fell to the ground. "Gotcha!" She couldn't help but laugh weakly. "You're one hell of a crazy kid, you know that? How is she?"

Carla took a closer look at her friend and smiled. "She's fine. Wendy's just terribly exhausted."

The older girl could relate to that. "I feel terribly exhausted by just watching what she did. I think some healing will do her just fine and she'll be up and about in no time."

Carla nodded in agreement and turned her attention to what was left of the village. "Now that the enemy is gone, we better start searching for that magic stone in this village." Speaking of the magic stone, something else was bothering her ever since the enemy attacked them here. _"I wonder how the enemy knew we were going to be here? It wasn't by coincidence they'd appear here around the same time we did. Something strange is happening here and I know I won't like the answer when we find out what it is."_

 **B**

The sight of fire burning his homeland and seeing his own people bloodied and murdered horrified a young Vetto. It was an image he knew that would be forever burned into his mind. He could still hear the screams echo throughout the night air and could hear someone calling out to him. _"-etto! -aster Vetto! Master Vetto!"_

Vetto opened and was breathing a little quickly. The first thing he saw was several of his followers standing over him. The second was that he noticed he and his men were in a desolate area. Probably the result of Wendy's attack after it subsided. His followers seemed to be relieved at Vetto's coming to. "Oh, thank the heavens above you're awake. We all thought you perished in that last attack. Some of us thought to search for you to see if you were still alive. Thankfully, we did. How do you feel, sir?"

Vetto just groaned tiredly as he tried to stand up. The pain was rampant throughout his body and knew he wasn't in any shape to fight. He was still able to move, though. Vetto was mostly surprised he was still alive after taking that attack head on. "I'm fine." He took a second look and saw there was only three left of the group that arrived. "What happened to the others?"

One of the members seemed distraught when he heard the question. "They…They either took their own lives to prevent capture and some were and prevented to do so. I…apologize, Master Vetto. The leader will not be happy to hear about this."

Vetto could see it too. He knew how much his old friend cared about his subordinates. Vetto knew the answer to the next question he had but wanted to it from his men. "And what of the stone?"

The member seemed even more displeased with himself. "It's most likely in the possession of the enemy by now." Vetto thought as much and they probably left the area as well. Despite all the bad news, Vetto couldn't help but smile and began to laugh. His men were confused as to what he was laughing about. "Uh, Sir?"

Vetto continued to laugh for several more seconds before stopping. He kept his smile and saw a silver lining in his defeat. "Enjoy your meaningless victory while you still can, Magic Knights. Licht's goal of wiping out all of humanity will become a reality soon enough."


End file.
